Keys
Keys are important objects in Hello Neighbor. They either provide simpler routes to other areas of the house, or unlock areas essential to complete the game. Currently there are four keys of different colors, each unlocking their respective padlocks. Here is a comprehensive list of keys that either are currently in the game, or keys that were cut from the game. 'List of Keys' Full Game *[[Yellow Key|'Yellow Key']] - The yellow key is typically the first key obtained in the game. It unlocks the door at the end of the hallway on the opposite side of the gate on the second-floor and does not unlock much except for the second-floor bathroom and an alternate route to the surveillance room. It can be obtained by grabbing it from the other side of the gate in the birthday party room. *[[Blue Key|'Blue Key']] - The blue key is typically the second key obtained in the game. It unlocks the door across from the large painting of the golden apple on the tree. It can be obtained by knocking the painting of the golden apple off the wall in the first room and then hitting the lever behind it with an object. This will raise the wall between the floorless room and the birthday party room, allowing access to the birthday party room and the electromagnet, which you can use to attract and obtain the blue key. *[[Green Key|'Green Key']] - The green key is typically the third key obtained in the game. It unlocks the door to Fear School. It can be obtained by deactivating the magnet and then obtaining it from the foundation of the magnet in its room. *[[Red Key|'Red Key']] - The red key is typically the last key obtained in the game. It house unlocks the box dangling off the side of the house, which leads into Fear Darkness. It can be obtained by using the gun and shooting the lever in the cage in the room after the no-gun door. This opens the cage holding the red key. Older/Cut Keys *'Copper Key' - The copper heart key was a key essential to unlocking the basement in the Pre-Alpha and Alpha 1, and was used as an alternate to the lockpick, another cut item. In the Pre-Alpha, it could be found in either in the entrance hall of the Neighbor's house or in the living room drawer. In Alpha 1, you could obtain it by drilling the wall revealed after completing the shooting range. *[[Red/Silver Key|'Red/Silver Key']] - The red and silver key appeared in Alphas 1 and 2, and it was used to unlock the tool room, which held the lockpick and crowbar. In Alpha 1, it was actually owned by the protagonist and was also the key to his house. However, in Alpha 2, the Neighbor owned it, and it was attached to his belt. The player had to pickpocket him to obtain it. *[[Blue Key|'Silver Key']] - The silver key appeared in Alphas 1 and 2, and the key unlocks something different from every version. In Alpha 1, it would unlock the counter gate in the shooting range. When the shooting range was complete, the key would drop from a nearby vent. In Alpha 2, the protagonist would start with it, as it was used to unlock the Neighbor's house in the tutorial. Category:Objects Category:Cut content